Neglected
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale and gets sent to live with Giles, who happens to have a son. Sparks fly when these two troubled teens meet, but will they be able to put their past behind them and open up to each other? Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

If you guys were reading my story "Music of My Heart," it got taken out of the website for reasons that I don't really know of. I wouldn't want anyone thinking that I took it out. It wasn't my choice. Now is when I'm able to come back in here to post something else. I'm sorry that you guys won't get to finish it. I know a lot of you were into that story and I really appreciated all the reviews I got for it. I do have the story on other websites. If you guys are interested in finishing it, feel free to let me know what your e-mail address is and I will send you a link to where you could find the rest of the story. I already did that for a few people that e-mailed me. I can't really put the links in here. Anyway, I decided to put another story in right now. I hope this one would be okay. I was probably in a depressing mood when I wrote this story. I also wanted to do something different and I'm sick of writing mostly fluff all the time. Don't get me wrong, I will have lots of fluff and this is a Spuffy story. It just isn't so fluffy in the beginning. It has to build up to that. I am pretty proud of this one though. I hope ya'll would like it and leave me a review to let me know how it is. I'll accept any comments!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers was walking the halls of Sunnydale High. It was her first day at a new school and she was already feeling like she didn't belong there. She was in her own little world and bumped into someone, causing her to fall down. She looked up to see two girls laughing and a guy with bleach blonde hair and a leather duster. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded as she stood up. "Just watch where you're going." Was all he said before he walked away with the two girls right behind him. Buffy let out a sigh. She was already off to a good start, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't let them get to you. They think they own this school." Buffy turned at the voice to see a red headed girl talking to her.

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy replied and the girl smiled at her.

"You're new, right?" Buffy nodded.

"Just moved here from LA." The girl kept the smile on her face.

"That's cool; I would love to go to LA." Buffy shrugged.

"It's not so great." The girl ignored her comment.

"I'm Willow, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Buffy." She answered and Willow put her arm around Buffy as they started walking.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends. Just stick with us and you should be fine. I would avoid those other kids if I were you. They have a habit of making people's lives miserable." Buffy took in what she was saying and nodded.

"Let me guess, they would be the popular kids." Willow nodded also.

"Yeah, the guy was Spike. He's like one of the most popular guys in school. He always has girls hanging around him. I bet half the time he doesn't even know their names." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Willow looked at her new friend.

"So, what were you like in your other school? Did you have to deal with really mean popular kids?" Buffy gave a laugh as she thought about her question.

"I was one of them." Willow raised her eyebrows and Buffy decided to clarify for her. "I wasn't really mean or anything, but I was one of the popular kids." Willow still seemed surprised.

"What changed?" Buffy looked at her and didn't feel like getting into her past.

"I moved here." Was all she said as they continued to walk to their first class.

* * *

Willow introduced Buffy to her friends at lunch later in the day. She liked them all instantly. Xander was funny and always tried to make people laugh. Cordelia used to be one of the popular kids until she started to date Xander and she became a better person after that, more or less. Willow's boyfriend, Oz was the quiet type and he was in a band. Tara was Xander's sister and she was very shy, but really sweet. Buffy found herself laughing at something Xander said and it felt like she hasn't laughed in a long time. Buffy looked over at another table in the cafeteria that the popular kids were sitting at. She figured that out because she noticed Spike among them with some brunette on his lap. She had to admit that he was good looking, but way out of her league. She was a nobody these days. She felt saddened when she saw Spike start to kiss the girl. She then felt a twinge of jealousy and she didn't even know why. She continued to stare, when Spike suddenly pulled away from the girl and looked right at Buffy. She turned away quickly and hoped that he didn't notice her staring.

* * *

Buffy got home after school and placed her bag on the couch. She looked around at the empty house and again felt saddened. She didn't think she belonged there. Her father walked out of the kitchen with his cell phone to his ear, as always. She caught the end of his conversation to find him yelling at someone, but she didn't know what it was about. He hung up and looked at her. "Hey, how was your first day?" Buffy shrugged.

"It was okay." She told him.

"You have homework?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with this one assignment. I'm not sure I really understand it." She said trying to get her father to do something with her, since he has been neglecting that lately. He was about to say something, when his phone rang again.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm a little busy right now, I'm sure you would be able to figure it out." He said as he answered the phone and walked away from her. Buffy sighed as she watched him go. She should have known he had something more important to do. She didn't even know why she bothered. She headed upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed pig and held it close to her.

"Say hello to your new life." Buffy said to herself as she clutched the pig closer to her chest and let a tear slide down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I guess you can't really put your e-mail in the review because it gets cut off, so I just checked everyone's profiles that said you wanted to read my story and got your e-mail from that. I hope you guys were able to see it okay. Thank you to those that have commented on it. As for this story, I wanted to personally thank Anon. If you would see this. I haven't seen you in a while, but you always manage to leave me with a lot to read. I really appreciate all of your comments. I will try to do the best I can with this one. Don't worry; this won't be one where Hank abuses Buffy. Not physically anyway. I've done that before and I like to try different things. I also know that I suck with details; it's not really my thing. I just figured I didn't need to go into so much detail with the characters because we all know them pretty well. More will be explained soon. I know the chapters may be kinda short, too. I'll try to at least get an update in pretty fast to make up for it. Anyway, thank you again and to everyone else that reviewed. You guys are great!

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks went by and Buffy was getting better at school. In LA she would always get bad grades in her classes, but here she was definitely improving. She had Willow to thank for that. She had better friends here than she ever had before. Buffy was walking to her locker, when she heard a commotion and a lot of raised voices in the distance. She went to see what was going on and was surprised, when she found a girl with her hand around a jock's neck. "I told you to leave her the hell alone, you got that? She never did anything to you." The guy was choking and she let him go. He rubbed his neck and glared at her.

"You're a crazy bitch." He stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know. Get lost and if I see you messing with my sister again, I will personally kick your ass." The guy didn't have to be told twice as he ran off. The girl looked at the crowd around her. "The show's over." She told them as they all walked away. She then turned to a younger girl that looked scared. "It's okay now, Dawny. I'm sure that jerk won't bother you again." The younger girl nodded as she hugged her older sister. Buffy was still standing there, when the older girl looked at her. "Didn't I say the show was over?" She said and Buffy was startled.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see what was going on. That was pretty cool." The girl smiled at her.

"Yeah, I try. I'm Faith by the way." She said as she put her hand out and Buffy smiled as she shook her hand.

"I'm Buffy; it's nice to meet you." She replied as they dropped hands.

"Likewise and this is, Dawn." Buffy smiled at the younger girl and she returned her smile. They were interrupted by another voice.

"Nice work, Lehane. That was pretty good." Buffy was surprised when she saw Spike there. Faith only smiled at him.

"You know it." She said as she gave him a high five. Buffy seemed even more surprised at that, when Spike ruffled Dawn's hair.

"How've you been, kid?" Spike said and Dawn pulled away, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I'm not a kid." She replied and Spike smiled at her.

"Of course not." Faith noticed Buffy standing there in silence and she was staring at Spike.

"Spike, this is Buffy. Don't know if you know each other or not." Faith stated and Spike finally noticed Buffy there.

"Yeah, the clumsy girl. We go way back." Buffy glared at him and he just gave her a smirk as he turned back to Faith. "I'll catch you ladies later." He said and Faith nodded as he walked away. She then turned to her sister.

"You should get to class, squirt." She told her and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, see you later." She said as she walked away. Buffy finally spoke up when they were alone.

"You're friends with Spike?" She asked and Faith nodded.

"Yeah, me and bleach boy grew up together basically. Well, since he moved here anyway. We still hang whenever he's not around those losers he calls friends these days." Faith explained and Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I take it you don't like them." Faith shook her head.

"Hardly, they're total snobs. I can't stand that chick that Spike is dating; even he can do better than that. She's psychotic and I mean literally, but he obviously can't see it." Buffy figured she was referring to the dark haired girl she saw Spike with. "So, you from LA?" Faith asked suddenly and Buffy nodded. Faith only smiled at her. "Did you really burn down the gym at your old school?" Buffy then raised her eyebrows at Faith's question.

"How did you know that?" She wondered and Faith shrugged.

"I snuck into the office at lunch and read your file." Buffy didn't know what to think about that, when Faith continued. "We just don't get a lot of new kids these days, so I was curious. I didn't tell anyone." Buffy sighed in relief. She didn't want people to know about that, she figured her reputation already sucked enough as it is. Faith then put her arm around Buffy. "Let's get out of here, B." Buffy didn't say anything as she let Faith lead her out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Buffy walked into her house later that day to find her father waiting for her in the living room. "This can't be good." She said and wondered what she did wrong now. Her father got off of the couch and walked over to her.

"We need to talk, Buffy." She nodded and figured a lecture was coming, but this time she didn't know why.

"What about?" She asked and Hank looked like he was thinking about how to start the conversation.

"I have some business to take care of in New York. I would be leaving in a few days and will probably be gone for a couple of months." Buffy was surprised by that.

"We're going to New York?" She asked and Hank shook his head.

"No, I'm going to New York. I can't have you come with me." Buffy felt hurt, but she tried not to show it.

"So, I'm just gonna stay here by myself?" She wondered and Hank shook his head again.

"You know I can't let you stay here alone. I called an old friend that lives here and asked him for a favor. He was actually a friend of your mother's. Anyway, he has agreed to let you stay with him until I return." He explained and Buffy couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're making me stay with some stranger?" Hank knew this would be difficult. His daughter could always be stubborn, just like her mother.

"He's decent and has a son around your age. I'm sure you'll be fine." He said as he walked away from her and Buffy then panicked. She felt tears in her eyes and didn't care if he saw them.

"Can't I go with you? Please, daddy. I promise I won't be in the way. You won't even notice me. Please, take me with you." She pleaded and Hank looked at his daughter for a brief second, before he looked away again.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. It would be best if you stayed here. You should pack what you would need." Was the last thing he said before he went upstairs. Buffy couldn't help the tears from falling down her face as she sat on the couch. She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

* * *

Hank pulled up to a big house a few days later. Buffy looked at the place where she would be living for the next few months and again felt saddened. She couldn't believe her father was dumping her here. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Hank knocked and an older man opened the door. He was dressed in tweed and wore glasses. He seemed kind enough. "Mr. Summers, it's nice to see you again." Hank nodded.

"Same to you, Mr. Giles. This is my daughter, Buffy." Giles turned his gaze on the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Buffy. Your mother talked about you constantly." Buffy felt saddened at the thought of her mother and wondered why she never met this man before. Hank decided to change the subject.

"I'm really glad you could take her on such short notice." Giles nodded.

"It's quite alright, please come in." He said and Buffy walked into the house, followed by Hank. He handed her the bag he was carrying and gave her a look.

"I'll call you later, Buffy. You be good and stay out of trouble." He said and all Buffy could do was nod. He gave Giles a smile and then walked out of the house. Giles closed the door and looked at the young girl.

"I'll show you to the guestroom. My son should be home soon. There's no telling where he is right now." That didn't make Buffy feel better as she followed after Giles.

* * *

Buffy put some of her stuff away when she was left alone in her new room. It wasn't so bad and it was definitely bigger than her room at home. She placed Mr. Gordo on her bed and lay down. "Say hello to your new home." Buffy said to herself and then looked around the room. "It's more like a prison." She stated as she hugged the pig close to her. The place wasn't so bad and Mr. Giles seemed nice enough, but she still felt sad and even more alone. She wished things could be the way they were back in LA when she was younger, before her mom died. They were a happy family then, more or less. Her dad would do stuff with her. Now he could hardly even look at her. Buffy was broke out of her reverie, when she heard voices downstairs. She left her room to see what was going on and decided to listen at the top of the stairs. She heard Giles talking to someone and figured it was his son. Her eyes grew big when she recognized the voice. She would know that voice anywhere. She was staying in Spike's house. Could life get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Things are about to get interesting. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you guys like this. I wanted to thank Anon again for another amazing review. Trust me, you weren't rude at all. I really do appreciate all of your comments. I got a review a while ago for another story that was beyond rude. It was nothing but insults. That I wouldn't tolerate. I can take the criticism, if it's gonna help me. I'm always up for it, so thanks again. I just hope you guys like this chapter and you wouldn't hate me too much. Things will get better!

**Chapter 4**

"You're letting some bint stay here? This isn't a bloody motel!" Spike exclaimed and Giles sighed.

"I didn't have a choice, William. Her father went to New York and she can't stay in her house alone. She's only 16. I owe it to her mother. Buffy seems like a nice girl." Spike raised his eyebrows at the familiar name.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Spike wondered and Giles nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" He replied and Spike let out a sigh.

"Bloody great." Buffy had enough as she suddenly made her presence known in the kitchen, where the argument was taking place. Spike turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I wanted to see what all the noise was about." She said as she looked at Spike. He rolled his eyes and walked by her.

"I'll be in my room." He told them as he went upstairs. They heard a door slam and then loud music blasting. Giles rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. My son can be very difficult." Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I don't think he really wants me here." She said and Giles shook his head.

"Nonsense, he'll get used to it." He then cringed as the music suddenly got louder and Buffy had to smile a little.

"How can you survive with him blasting the Sex Pistols?" She wondered and Giles looked at her like he was shocked that Buffy knew what music it was.

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps I have gotten used to it." Buffy nodded in understanding. She would sometimes always lock herself in her room and blast music when her parents were fighting. They did that more when Buffy got older. Most of the fights were always about her and she felt guilty knowing that she was the cause of most of their problems.

* * *

Buffy went up to her room a few minutes later and paused outside of Spike's door for a moment, when it suddenly opened and he stood there looking at her. She noticed that he was shirtless and she couldn't stop staring at his chest. Spike saw where she was looking and smirked at her. "See anything you like, pet?" Buffy looked back up at him when he spoke and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was looking for the bathroom." She told him and Spike pointed to the door next to his room. She nodded and then walked over to the bathroom, but Spike got there first.

"This was actually where I was headed." He said to her as he smiled and closed the door in her face. Buffy really wished she could have wiped that smile off of his face. She shook her head and was about to walk back to her room, when she stopped to look in Spike's. She took a deep breath before she walked into his room. She figured it wouldn't hurt to look around for a second. Almost everything in his room was black. He really needed to learn about colors. She was looking at his CD collection and was impressed by what she found. She was also surprised that she didn't find anything from Billy Idol. She figured Spike stole his look from him. She looked around some more, when she found a picture on the desk next to his bed. She picked it up to see an attractive older woman with long, dark hair. She was standing next to a young boy with curly, brown hair and glasses. She realized that the boy was Spike and the woman was probably his mother. She couldn't believe that Spike used to look like that, he seemed so decent then. She wondered where his mother was, when she heard a voice behind her. "Can I help you with something?" Buffy turned around suddenly to see Spike standing there and he didn't look happy. She didn't know what to say, when he walked over to her and grabbed the picture out of her hands. "You shouldn't be in here." He said in a low tone and Buffy backed away a little.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around. I didn't mess with anything." Spike didn't say anything as he put the picture back on his desk. "Is that your mother?" She asked and he looked back at her with cold eyes.

"That's none of your business, Betty. Just stay out of here from now on. It's bad enough that you have to stay here. What, your father didn't want you around so he dumped you on us? I don't think we should have to suffer for that." Buffy had tears in her eyes at what he said. She backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry I bothered you." She said quietly as she walked away. Spike sighed as he watched her go. He didn't mean to say that and felt even worse when he saw the look on her face. He knew these next few months would be long ones. He just hoped they would be able to survive each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy was sitting on her bed, clutching Mr. Gordo to her chest when someone knocked on the door. "It's open." She said and was surprised as Spike came into the room. He actually looked shy for a moment.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I get a bit angry when people look at my stuff, but I shouldn't have said what I did." Buffy shook her head and stood up as she glared at him.

"Why apologize for the truth? What you said was right. He could have taken me to New York with him, but he didn't. He didn't want me around. He never wants me around. Not anymore." She said the last part quietly as she walked by him and out of the room. Spike let out a sigh. He had to somehow make it better.

* * *

Buffy walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink, when she found Giles talking on the phone. He turned to look at her. "Good, you're down here. Your father's on the phone." He said as he handed her the phone and Buffy's face lit up a little as she took the phone from him. She was surprised that her dad was already calling her. She knew he couldn't be in New York yet. Spike walked into the kitchen when Buffy started talking on the phone.

"Hey, dad. How's it going?" She listened to him and then frowned. "Right, I guess if you have to. I was wondering if you would be able to visit next weekend. I'm sure you would be able to get away for a few days. Maybe we could go to LA. We haven't visited mom in a while. Her birthday's coming up." She stopped talking and listened to what he was saying on the other line and she looked upset. "Come on, dad. I'm only asking for a few days, please?" She sighed as she listened some more. "Yeah, sure. Maybe some other time then." He hung up, without even waiting for her to say anything else. She then took the phone away from her ear. "Love you, too." She whispered to herself as she put the phone down. She felt tears in her eyes, when she noticed that Giles and Spike were standing there and looking at her. She just shrugged. "He has more important things to do. I should have known, right?" She said, not really wanting an answer. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit." She stated as she walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to her room. Spike shook his head when she was gone.

"Bloody pillock, doesn't even know a cry for help when he hears it." Giles looked at his son.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? The girl is practically begging for attention and he doesn't even see it. He can't even tell when his own daughter is hurting." Giles nodded in understanding and Spike thought of something else. "What happened to her mum? She still live in LA?" Spike asked and Giles shook his head.

"Her mother passed away recently. She had a brain tumor." Spike felt even worse for Buffy and knew what it was like to lose your mother. He then thought back to her phone conversation.

"What was all that about visiting her for her birthday?" He said and Giles thought about it also.

"I suppose she was referring to visiting the grave. I don't know Hank that well, but he used to be different. They fought a lot, but he loved Joyce. When she died, it was like a part of him died with her. I know the feeling." Giles stated in a sad tone and Spike nodded in understanding.

"You think she'll be okay?" Spike asked and Giles looked at him.

"I'm surprised you care, William. You didn't seem like you wanted her here." Spike sighed.

"I don't like sharing my space, nothing against her. She's not so bad and I didn't know her situation then. I feel for her." Giles placed his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Right now, we are all this girl has. I would be most appreciated if you would make things easier for her." Spike thought about it and nodded. He couldn't imagine giving her a hard time now. She stirred feelings in him from the moment he first saw her. He didn't understand it and tried to hide the feelings, but they were still there. He knew they would definitely not go away now that she was living in his house. He had to try though. He could be her friend, but nothing more. He had a girlfriend and he would never do anything to hurt Drusilla. Right now, he just figured that Buffy needed a friend. Someone that would be there when she needed them. That's exactly what Spike would do. If she would let him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter. Things are about to get more emotional!

**Chapter 6**

Spike walked into the cafeteria the next day and looked around. He drove Buffy to school and she remained quiet the whole time. It was obvious she didn't want to talk. She ran off when they got there and he has yet to see her again. That's why he was looking in the cafeteria for her. He spotted the familiar red head and her friends at their usual table, but no Buffy. He made his way over to them and they seemed to stop their conversation to look up at him with surprised expressions on their faces. He smiled and looked at the girl that caught his attention. "You're Willow, right?" He asked and all she could do was nod. "Do you know where Buffy is?" Willow shook her head and still seemed to be at a loss for words. Cordelia then rolled her eyes.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and decided to take a walk outside. See how easy that was, Willow? You act like he's God's gift or something. He's not that special." She stated and Spike smiled at the brunette.

"Love you, too, sweetheart." He said and Cordelia smiled at him also and then gave him the finger.

"Bite me, Spike." He blew her a kiss and then walked away to look for Buffy.

* * *

Spike finally found her on the football field with a few of the jocks. He grew angry when he saw one of them with their hands on Buffy. He walked over to them. "Is there a problem here?" He said and they looked up at him. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No problem, Giles. Why don't you be on your way now? We've got everything under control." One of the jocks said as he handed Buffy a flask and she took a long drink from it. Spike had enough as he went over to her and pulled her up and away from them.

"We're leaving now." He said and Buffy was trying to get away from him, so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked away. She was punching his back.

"Spike, put me down! What the hell are you doing?" He put her down once they were far enough away.

"I was getting you away from them. They're trouble, Buffy. They probably would have raped you if I didn't show up." Buffy shrugged as she walked by him.

"Who cares? At least someone would have noticed me." Spike grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You would care. Why are you acting like this? I know you're hurting about your old man, but this isn't the way of dealing with it." He told her and Buffy glared at him as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Oh, I suppose you would be the expert on that? You don't know anything about me or my life. Do us both a favor and leave me alone." She tried to walk away again, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're right; I don't know anything about you or your life. I want to know though. Help me understand, Buffy." She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"You don't care, no one cares." Spike's heart was breaking for her.

"You can trust me, Buffy. Let me care for you. What can I do to help?" He asked and Buffy looked at him as more tears fell down her face.

"Bring her back. You said you wanted to help. Please, I need her. I can't do this alone. It wasn't fair, it should have been me." Spike didn't know what she was talking about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with her mother. She broke down in tears as she fell to the ground. "Please, give her back to me." Spike wasn't even sure if she was talking to him anymore as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. She buried her head in his chest and continued to cry. "God, I can't do this. I'm so alone, please make it stop." He whispered soothing words to her as he continued to hold her. Spike now knew that he would do whatever he could to help this girl. One way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll try not to make Buffy the weak girl that Spike has to save all the time. I sometimes don't like that either. She's actually pretty strong, I guess she would have to be with all that she has dealt with. I hope Buffy's past isn't too much. I did the best I could with it. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

"So, you burned down the gym at your old school and that's why you came here?" Spike asked Buffy.

"That's most of it." They were both talking in his room later that day. Buffy was just surprised that he let her back in there. "It wasn't even my fault. This girl was smoking in the gym and I told her that she should put it out because she would get caught. That's when she just threw the cigarette and it landed on the American flag. The whole thing caught on fire. It started to spread and everyone was panicking, until the principal came in with the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. He asked who was responsible and she said it was my fault. I didn't realize that while everyone was panicking, she planted her pack of cigarettes on me. I tried to explain what really happened, but no one believed me. My dad came and got me and that was that. He got a job here in Sunnydale and that's why we moved. This was also the only school that would take me." Spike nodded when she finished.

"I'm sorry about all that, pet. What happened with your mum? If you don't mind me asking." Buffy took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"She was sick. I didn't know what was wrong at first, until my dad told me it was a tumor. She had surgery, but there were still complications. I remember coming home from school and finding her dead on the couch. They said it was sudden and that she probably didn't feel any pain. I just wish I could have gotten there a little sooner. I keep thinking that I could have saved her." Spike really felt for her as he placed his arm around her shoulders. That's too much for anyone to deal with.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, but I know my dad does. He won't say anything, but I know he partly blames me for what happened. Maybe because I was with her at the time. After that everything just fell apart. Not that everything was really that great before, but after that my dad was hardly around anymore. He was always at work, I would never see him. He hardly ever talked to me and when he did, he never made eye contact. He won't even look at me anymore. I think it's too painful and I probably remind him of her." Spike gave her a kiss on the forehead and it felt so natural to him.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked and she looked at him.

"It was only about six months ago. I just fell apart after I lost my mom and my dad would hardly even notice. He just figured I had problems like any teenager, but he didn't care to talk to me about them." Buffy took a deep breath and couldn't believe she was about to tell him the rest of her story, but she needed to get it out. "I started to feel numb, so I would cut myself sometimes just to feel something. It was never enough though. The pain was always there, it didn't seem like it would ever go away. One night, I came home to find another woman in our house. I was so angry that my father could be with someone else already and we got into a fight. He said I was just a child and that I didn't understand anything. That maybe things would have been better if I was never born." She stated as tears fell down her face. "I know he was drunk and he probably doesn't even remember any of that, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it all to end. So, I found a bottle of sleeping pills in the bathroom and I took them. I went into my room and passed out and everything that happened after that was a blur. I remember waking up in the hospital and them telling me that my dad found me and brought me in. When I was released, he was so angry with me. I've never seen him so angry. He then decided that I needed some help, so he took me to a clinic. It was more like a mental institution. I hated it the moment I set foot in there. Him sending me there was like saying that I was crazy and I didn't believe I was. I spent weeks in that place and they let me go after they saw that I was making progress. I did get a little better after that, but when I got back to school I lost all of my friends. I was actually in the popular group if you can believe it. I was a cheerleader and I dated the captain of the football team, but I didn't have any of that anymore. They all knew about what happened to me and everyone started treating me like a freak. I tried to ignore it and get back to the way things used to be. Of course, things would never be that way again. Then the whole fire in the gym thing happened. You pretty much know the rest after that." Buffy looked up at him when she finished and couldn't tell what he was thinking. He finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.

"Wow, that is some story. I'm sorry, I had no idea everything was so bad." Buffy shrugged as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, the one good thing about moving here is that I get to start over. It seems I'm still screwing up though. I guess some things will never change." Spike grasped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Things will get better, Buffy. Just know that you're not alone anymore. I'll be here whenever you need me." Buffy gave him a small smile and really believed he would be. He then looked over at his desk and grabbed the same picture that Buffy was looking at before. He sighed as he ran his fingers over it and Buffy wondered if he would open up to her now. She got her answer when he looked up at her. "I lost my mum when I was 14. There was a car accident. My dad was driving and she was in the passenger seat. I was at a friend's house at the time. I don't really know what happened, only that a truck ran a red light and hit my dad's car on my mum's side. She died instantly and he was left unconscious. I know he blames himself for the accident. I know he wonders why he was the one that survived and not her. I'm just so grateful that I didn't lose both of them." Buffy gave his hand a squeeze this time. He traced his finger over his mother's face and then over the face of the young boy he used to be. "William died then and I became Spike. I just wanted to change everything. My father hated my new self. Sometimes I even hate it. I've become a person that I don't even like much. You've witnessed how I can be. I was so different as William. I was a geek to put it simply. I wrote poetry and I couldn't talk to a girl to save my life." He said as he laughed a little at the memory. He then frowned as he placed the picture back on his desk. "I guess not everything changed. I still write poetry sometimes, but you didn't hear that from me." He told her and she shook her head.

"Right, didn't hear a thing." She said with a smile and he smiled back. He promised himself that he would do whatever he could to get her to smile more.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope this isn't too fast for you guys. I wanted to get some Spuffy action in there. There will be more soon!

**Chapter 8**

A few more weeks went by and Buffy and Spike have been getting closer as friends. Spike didn't know how much longer he could just be her friend though. He had feelings for her that he never felt with anyone before. Not even Drusilla and that thought confused him. He can relate to Buffy and Drusilla was becoming harder to handle. He was finally starting to believe those rumors about her not being all there. Spike was walking the halls with his friends and he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, when he saw Buffy by her locker. She put her books in and then turned to catch him staring at her. They locked eyes and were caught in each other's gaze. Buffy turned away first with a smile on her face and he smiled back as he tried to focus on his friends. Spike then knew what he had to do. He just didn't think it would go well.

* * *

Buffy was listening to her headphones and dancing around her room later that day. She was in her own world and didn't even notice when Spike walked in, until he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around startled to see him there with a smile on his face. She took her headphones off. "Hey, how long have you been there?" She asked him.

"Long enough, I seem to be missing a CD. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Buffy looked caught as she took the CD that she was listening to out of her CD player and put it back in the case.

"Sorry, I was gonna give it back." She handed it to him and he took it from her.

"That's fine, just let me know next time." Buffy nodded and it was then that Spike noticed that she was wearing very tight shorts with a tiny, tank top that showed her midriff. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she was sweating. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. He only smiled at her as he looked at his CD. "This is another reason why I like you, Summers. You have good taste in music." She felt a little flattered by that.

"You like me?" She asked a little unsure and he just wanted to show her how much, but all he did was nod.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Buffy shrugged and finally noticed the cut above his eye.

"Spike, what happened?" She asked him as she touched the cut gently and Spike closed his eyes at the feel of her hand. He opened his eyes again to see the concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing; let's just say that Drusilla can't handle rejection well. I broke up with her." Buffy was surprised by that as she dropped her hand.

"Why would you do that?" She wondered.

"I realized that I don't love her as much as I used to. She's changed and she seems even crazier than usual." He said pointing to his eye and Buffy nodded.

"I'm sorry about that." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. It's better this way." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find someone else." She stated and Spike nodded.

"Right, I guess I'll leave you alone now." He said as he walked to the door. He paused before he walked out of the room to look at her one more time. He then couldn't take it anymore. "Sod it," he said as he walked back over to her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her closer to him and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. She was confused at first, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke away long enough to throw her on the bed. He then got on top of her and captured her lips again with his. He slipped his hand under her shirt to feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. Buffy's hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, when they heard a voice at the door.

"What is going on in here?" They both pulled away suddenly to see Giles standing there. Buffy was out of breath and seemed embarrassed, but Spike was smiling.

"Come on, dad. I'm sure even a man of your age can figure it out. It's called shagging. Well, almost shagging if you didn't interrupt us." Giles glared at his son.

"Go to your room, William. We'll talk about this later." Spike rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Giles smacked him on the head when he walked by.

"Ow, bloody hell." Spike claimed as he walked away rubbing his head. Giles then looked at Buffy.

"You should get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready shortly." Buffy nodded as Giles walked out of the room. She sighed and lay back on the bed. That could have gone better.


	9. Chapter 9

And the badness just keeps coming. Buffy has quite a bit to deal with in this fiction. I wonder if I went a bit overboard. Oh well, nothing that can be done about it now. I still hope you guys would like it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

They were all quiet at dinner later that night, neither knowing how to start a conversation. Giles looked at the two teenagers to see that they were both looking down at their food. Buffy didn't seem to be eating anything. Giles then slammed his fork down in his plate, which caused them both to look up at him. "What is going on with you two?" They still didn't say anything and Giles grew irritated. He then looked at Buffy. "You should eat something, Buffy." She only shrugged.

"I'm not really that hungry." She stated and Giles let out a sigh.

"I will have to tell your father about this." Buffy shrugged again and really didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, you should probably do that. We wouldn't want him to get worried and come back early. Right, I forgot. He would actually have to care for that." She said as she stood up and ran upstairs. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as Spike got up and went after her. He opened her door to find Buffy sitting on the bed with her stuffed pig clutched to her chest. He sat on the bed next to her. They were both sitting in silence, until she decided to break the ice. "I didn't mean to snap at Giles. I hope he's not mad at me." Spike shook his head.

"He's not, probably just concerned. He's handled me for 18 years; anything would be a picnic after that." Buffy smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. She then wondered something.

"Spike, why weren't you embarrassed at all when he walked in on us?" She asked him.

"That's not the first time it's happened. I can't tell you how many times he's caught me and Dru in my room." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "That's not really important though." Buffy sighed and thought about what else she wanted to ask.

"Is that all you want?" He raised his eyebrows and she decided to clarify for him. "Are you only after sex? I mean, you told your dad that we were about to do that if he didn't interrupt. I actually wasn't really planning on going that far." Spike shook his head again.

"I didn't mean it, just said that to annoy Rupert. I only would have gone as far as you would let me. I actually care about more than just sex." Buffy sighed in relief. "Are you a virgin?" He asked suddenly and Buffy rolled her eyes at the question.

"Hardly, haven't been since I was 13." Spike was surprised by that.

"I lost my virginity when I was 15. Not bloody fair." He said and she only smiled at him.

"Guess I have you beat there. It's not like it's a competition anyway." Spike nodded and decided to change the subject.

"So, why did you look scared if you're not a virgin?" Buffy shrugged and really hoped he wouldn't think any less of her when she told him the rest of her story.

"Those guys were never any good. They never cared about me and I hardly knew them half the time. I would basically punish myself by finding jerks to sleep with that would treat me horrible. I guess at the time I thought I deserved it." Spike was even more concerned for her.

"Why would you deserve it?" Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes. She seemed to cry a lot around him.

"My parents would fight a lot and I was usually the cause of most of their arguments. I would always blame myself and I figured I deserved to be punished, but that wasn't what made me do it. My parents were out one night and I was alone in my room with this guy. We were only studying and he suddenly kissed me. It was hardly anything and my dad came home early and found us like that. He got so mad at me and he said some things, I could tell he was drunk again. He told me that at the rate I was going, I would grow up to be a whore. I figured if my own father said that, then it must be true. I started to sleep with these guys and basically felt like a whore, just like he said. My first time was with a friend at least, so it wasn't so bad. Things got worse after that though. My parents didn't know anything about what I was doing. My mom would have been so disappointed in me. I hated myself and I wanted to stop, but it was hard." She took a deep breath before she finished the rest of her story. "I...I was raped one night when I was walking home from school. I was so scared. I didn't want it then and I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I never told anyone about that. I had enough after that. I decided that I wouldn't sleep with anyone else unless he was different. I don't want to go through that again." She finished as more tears fell down her face. Spike put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Things will be different from now on." He said as he then planted a soft kiss on her lips that only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise, Buffy. When that happens with us, it will be different. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to, alright?" Buffy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She really believed that it would be different this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Another week went by and everyone at school was still surprised that Spike dumped Drusilla for the weird new girl. Spike didn't care though; for once he didn't care about his reputation. He only cared about Buffy. Buffy still hung out with the friends she met on her first day. She didn't care about joining the popular crowd; she figured she wasn't welcome anyway. Spike even started to ditch some of them to hang out with Buffy and her friends. He also started to hang out with Faith more and realized how much he missed being around her. He was sitting with Buffy and the others at lunch and he enjoyed being with all of them. They were starting to be comfortable around him also and Willow was even able to talk to him now. Buffy looked at her watch. "I have to go. I have a make-up exam." She said as she gathered up her things. Spike looked away from her and was staring at Cordelia, who was sitting in front of him. He saw her look at him and then he licked his lips. Her eyes grew big as she looked at Buffy, who was about to get up.

"Buffy, would you tell your boyfriend to stop creeping me out? He's looking at me like he wants to suck my blood or something." Spike laughed and Buffy smacked him on the head.

"Quit it, I'll see you later." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips before she walked away. Spike watched her go and then turned back to Cordelia. Xander caught the look this time.

"Dude, could you stop checking out my girlfriend? I know she's hot, but you have your own eye candy." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Please, Harris. I'm not after your girl, just love to make her uncomfortable." He said with a smirk and Cordelia rolled her eyes this time.

"We're going now, Xander." She said as she stood up and pulled Xander up with her. He managed a small wave to Willow before Cordelia pulled him away. Spike shook his head and looked at the red head.

"What's the whelp doing with a bitch like her? I know what she used to be like, doesn't seem his type." Willow shrugged.

"It was a shock to all of us, but Cordy really has changed. She used to be a lot worse. I think she really cares for Xander." Spike wasn't sure, but didn't say anything else about it.

* * *

Buffy walked out of her last class and headed to her locker. When she got there, she felt someone grab her from behind and slam her into the lockers. She turned around to see who her attacker was and looked into the angry face of Drusilla. Buffy rubbed her head. "God, what the hell is your problem?" She said and Drusilla glared at her.

"You are my problem, blondie. The stars have told me that you took my Spike away from me. You have made Miss Edith very unhappy." Buffy shoved Drusilla away from her.

"Is that supposed to make any sense? I think you belong in an institution, not a high school." Drusilla smiled at her.

"It takes one to know one." She replied and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"The stars tell me that you have been a very naughty girl. Getting sent to the prison for the insane. Shame on you." Drusilla said as she made a motion with her fingers and Buffy suddenly looked scared as she realized what the crazy girl was talking about.

"How did you know about that?" Drusilla smiled again as she pointed to her head.

"It's all up here, deary. I suppose you told my Spike your little story. He's only with you because he feels sorry for you." Buffy shook her head.

"That's not true. You don't know anything." Drusilla laughed and the sound made Buffy cringe.

"He will always love me. I'm his dark princess and no one can replace me. He'll come back when he's done with you. He won't choose the sunlight." With that said, Drusilla walked away from Buffy. She stared after her wondering if there was any truth in her words. She shook those thoughts away and had to keep telling herself that the girl was crazy. She got what she needed from her locker and then walked out of the school. She really hoped that what Drusilla said about Spike wasn't true, but a part of her was worried. Buffy realized that she could lose him and that thought scared her more than anything else. She didn't think she could handle anymore heartache. She stood outside the school and waited for Spike to show up as she reached into her pocket for something to calm her. Buffy knew what she had to do. She couldn't risk getting hurt again. She just hoped she wouldn't end up regretting it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Buffy was outside the school smoking a cigarette, when Spike walked over to her and raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you smoke?" He asked and she then threw the cigarette down as she looked at him.

"Since I realized that poisoning my lungs is a good way to kill myself." She said harshly and Spike wasn't amused.

"That's not funny." Buffy glared at him.

"It wasn't supposed to be. What, you're the only one that's allowed to smoke?" Spike shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm great. Let's just get out of here, alright?" She said as she walked away from him and over to his car. Spike sighed as he followed after her. They both got into his car and drove home in silence.

* * *

When they finally made it home, Buffy got out of the car and slammed the door behind her as she walked to the front door of the house. Spike caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "What's wrong, love?" Buffy pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Fine, you wanna know? I think this thing with us is stupid. We should just end it before things go any further." Spike didn't like the sound of that.

"You want to break up?" He asked her and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We're not even really dating. All we seem to do is make out and that may be enough for you, but I'm getting sick of it. I'm tired of you pretending that you care about me when I know that you don't. You don't think I notice you checking out other girls? I'm sure you're just waiting for the perfect time to get rid of me, so you can go back to your precious Drusilla. I hear a lot of stories about you two. How you were so madly in love, I refuse to believe that you would dump her for me. This is probably all a joke to you. I don't like to get close to people, especially guys. That never ends well and I don't even know why I decided to let you in. You're probably just like all the others, so I'm ending it. I'm sure it's no great loss to you." She said as she felt tears in her eyes. She walked into the house, without even waiting for him to say anything. Spike didn't believe a word she said and went in after her. He stopped her before she went upstairs.

"I know you don't mean that, Buffy. I will never give up on you. You have to realize how much I care about you. This isn't a joke. I've never felt this way before." Buffy shook her head as the tears streamed down her face.

"No, you don't mean that. No one falls for me. I'm nothing now; I'm just a screw up. You should just go back to ignoring me. I'm sure things were easier for you then." She stated and Spike shook his head this time.

"Nothing was easier for me then. Nothing seemed to matter, until you came into my life." Buffy closed her eyes and touched her head. She was starting to feel dizzy. She opened her eyes after a few seconds to look at Spike. Spike looked at her with concern again and suddenly their conversation was forgotten. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked her and she shook her head, which started to hurt.

"I feel tired." She said quietly as she suddenly fell down and Spike caught her before she hit the floor. Spike felt her head and noticed that she felt fine, he figured that she just passed out. He picked her up gently and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed when they got in there. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Spike entered the kitchen just as Giles walked in the back door. He stopped when he saw the worried look on Spike's face. Spike then told him everything that happened with Buffy and Giles cleaned his glasses as he looked at his son. "You say she fainted?" He said and Spike nodded.

"Yeah, I think everything has just been too much for her. Do you think she'll be okay?" Spike asked his father and Giles noticed how much he seemed like a young boy when he asked that. He would love to tell his son that everything would be okay, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"I wish I knew. She's been through a lot and I would imagine that being abandoned by her father was the last thing she could handle. That little girl loves her father. I know from the stories that Joyce told me. She would tell me how close they were when Buffy was younger and how Buffy idolized him. Things fell apart after she died which would be understandable, but I imagine things weren't so great even before that. With everything that has happened between Buffy and her father, I know that she still loves him very deeply. She's still very much hurting because of his departure, even though she tends to hide it. We just have to be there for her anyway we can." Spike nodded and thought about what his father said.

"I'm trying to be there for her. She doesn't think I really care about her." He explained.

"Do you care about her?" Giles asked and Spike looked at him like that was a stupid question.

"Of course I care about her, but it's so much more than that." Giles had a feeling he knew what his son was talking about, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Spike thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I think I'm in love with her." He said like he was just realizing it and Giles had a small smile on his face, but he didn't say anything. Spike looked at him. "I'm gonna make her something to eat for when she wakes up." He said as he then heated up some soup for Buffy. Giles watched him and really hoped everything would work out for his son and the girl he considered to be like a daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Spike walked into Buffy's room to see that she was awake. He put the soup down next to her bed and sat beside her. "How do you feel?" He asked the concern evident in his voice and she took a breath before she answered him.

"I feel a little lightheaded, but nothing I can't handle." Spike nodded.

"I made you some soup, you should eat something." He told her and Buffy shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry." Spike sighed and then realized something.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Buffy shrugged and looked away from him.

"I don't know." Spike now understood and he wasn't happy.

"Bloody hell, I should have noticed." He said more to himself than her. "Have you been trying to starve yourself?" Buffy shook her head again as she looked back at him.

"I just haven't been hungry lately." She told him and Spike didn't believe that.

"You're too thin and you're looking more pale than usual. When are you going to stop punishing yourself?" He asked her and she turned away from him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike cupped her cheek and brought her gaze back on him.

"You're still finding ways to punish yourself for everything that's happened, aren't you? It's not your fault that your father left, Buffy. He was a wanker for leaving you and if he was any real father, he would have stuck by you no matter what." Buffy felt tears in her eyes at what he was saying. "What's really going on?" He wondered.

"I just want him to love me again like he used to. I wanted him to at least acknowledge my existence and to show that he cares about me. I guess I thought that if he knew how bad things were going for me, he might decide to come back." She explained to him.

"So, you acting like this was just a way for him to notice you?" Buffy nodded.

"I figured that Giles would call him and tell him about the problems I'm having. I was hoping he would come back and take me home. I guess it was stupid to think that." Spike felt saddened at the thought that she wanted to leave, when she spoke again. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was scared and after Drusilla talked to me, I figured that you might decide to go back to her. I guess I wanted to end things with you before you could do it, figured then it wouldn't hurt so much." Spike grew angry when he realized Drusilla had something to do with what Buffy said. He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"Don't listen to anything she says, Buffy. I'm never going back to her. I've already fallen in love with you and there's no going back after that." He told her with a smile and Buffy was surprised as she felt more tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked a little unsure and Spike nodded as he moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I love you, Buffy." Buffy graced him with a smile this time and Spike was relieved for that. It didn't even matter if she said it back or not. He could wait until she was ready. He then grabbed the bowl of soup and held it out to her. "I want you to get some food in you, alright?" Buffy nodded and took the bowl from him as she started to eat the soup slowly. Spike sat with her for a little while longer. He then left her room to go back downstairs to tell his father that everything was okay. He just hoped everything would stay that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Buffy walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found Giles. She gave the older man a smile. "Hey, Giles. Have you seen Spike?" Giles looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, he's running a few errands for me. Take a seat, Buffy. I want to talk to you." Buffy nodded and sat down, dreading what he would tell her. "I don't know everything that has been going on in your life, Buffy. I only know what I have seen and I'm deeply worried about you." He explained.

"I'm really sorry, Giles. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I've talked to Spike and I'm really gonna try to do better. I don't want to worry anyone." Giles nodded in acceptance and gave her a small smile.

"Your mother was a very dear friend of mine. I actually met you once before. You were so young then, I don't suppose you would remember. She would sometimes talk to me about everything, including the problems that she would have with your father. I do know that your mother was very proud of you." Buffy tried not to cry at what he said.

"There was nothing for her to be proud about." She said sadly and Giles shook his head.

"I don't believe that. I have something for you." He said as he went into his pocket and took out a silver necklace. Buffy got a better look at it and noticed that it was a locket, it also looked really familiar to her. "Your mother gave this to me after she found out that she was ill. She made me promise to give it to you if anything was to happen to her and I'm not one to break promises." He said as he handed her the locket and after staring at it for a few seconds, she took it and couldn't help the tears from forming in her eyes when she remembered that her mother used to always wear that locket. She opened it up and found a picture of Joyce and Buffy when she was only about 6-years-old. It was one of her favorites. She put the locket on and then looked at Giles with teary eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he nodded. Giles had more he wanted to say.

"I should be thanking you." Buffy wasn't sure why he would want to thank her, when he decided to explain. "I wanted to thank you for what you've done for my son. I don't believe I have ever seen William this happy since his mother passed away. I know most of that is because of you." Buffy blushed at what Giles was saying.

"I didn't really do anything." Giles shook his head.

"You have done more than you think. I only know that his attitude has been getting better and his grades have improved. I just wanted you to know that we are both grateful that you're here." Buffy felt touched and for the first time in her life, she actually felt like she really was wanted.

"I'm grateful to be here, too." She said and was starting to believe it. Giles just gave her a smile, when Spike then walked into the house. He placed the bags down that he was carrying and looked at both of them.

"Did I miss anything good?" He wondered and Buffy shook her head.

"No, we were just talking." Spike nodded and accepted her answer as he started to put stuff away. Giles left them alone a few minutes later and Spike went over to Buffy when he was finished.

"How are you?" He asked with concern in his voice and Buffy gave him a smile.

"I'm good; I think I'm finally starting to believe that." Spike smiled also and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Glad to hear it, love. Why don't we go out this weekend? Have ourselves a proper date?" Buffy nodded at that idea.

"Sounds like a plan. What did you have in mind?" She said and Spike shook his head.

"That would be a surprise. Just be ready on Saturday night and leave everything to me." He told her.

"Should I be worried?" Spike took her hand in his and gave it a kiss as he looked in her eyes.

"Just trust me to take care of you, Buffy. Can you do that?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you." Spike smiled and kissed her lips again.

"You won't regret it." She smiled back at him.

"I know I won't." She replied and for the first time, she knew she would have no regrets. She would trust this man with her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Alright, keep your eyes closed." Spike whispered in Buffy's ear, which sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Spike, you have your hand over my eyes anyway." She replied.

"Just go with me here, love." He told her and Buffy smiled.

"Okay, my eyes are still closed." Spike smiled also as he led Buffy over to a special place on the beach, where the moon seemed to shine the most.

"Open your eyes." He whispered as he took his hand away. Buffy looked to see a beautiful picnic set up for them on the beach. She used to love the ocean as a child and it was even more beautiful at night. She turned teary eyes on Spike.

"This is perfect, thank you." Spike nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the blanket that he put there. They spent the next hour eating and enjoying each other's company. "I don't think I can eat anything else." Buffy said as she held her stomach. Spike smiled at her.

"Not even for dessert?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What's for dessert?" Spike moved closer to her and planted a kiss on her mouth. She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. She then grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking contact to get the shirt off and then kissing him again. When she moved to his pants, Spike pulled away breathing heavily.

"Love, are you sure about this?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I want you, Spike. I want you to make love to me." Spike didn't have to be told twice as he started to kiss her again. He pulled her shirt off and lay her down on the blanket as he removed the rest of her clothes. He then removed his pants and positioned himself on top of her. He looked into her eyes and could see the love she felt for him. He kissed her lips again as he slowly entered her. Buffy couldn't believe how perfect he felt inside her as he started to move. She closed her eyes and squeezed him with all the strength she had. Spike's eyes rolled back and knew he wouldn't last if she kept doing that. Buffy opened her eyes to look up at him after a few seconds. "I love you." She whispered which caused Spike to have a look of awe on his face since that was the first time she said it. He bent down and started to lick and nibble at her neck. Buffy moaned underneath him and he started to speed up his thrusts.

"God, Buffy." He moaned in her neck and she was about to let out a scream, when he kissed her again and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were both soon brought to release as they cried out in pleasure, hoping that no one was around to witness their lovemaking. Spike was breathing hard as he pulled out of her and moved to her side. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his fast heartbeat. He looked at her to see the satisfied look on her face. "You're amazing." He whispered to her and she gave him a smile.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Spike kissed her forehead and lay back down, when a thought occurred to him.

"Bloody hell, we forgot about protection. I actually wasn't expecting this to happen tonight." He stated and Buffy ran her fingers over his chest.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." Spike sighed in relief and held her closer as they both looked up at the stars. "It's so beautiful here." She whispered as she continued to look up at the sky. "You don't see them like this in LA." Spike agreed.

"No, I don't suppose you would." He told her and Buffy took a deep breath.

"My grandfather lives on a farm in Georgia. I remember always going there when I was little. I used to love it. I would spend forever just riding the horses. That's the only time I ever felt free. I would spend hours at night looking up at the stars. They were so beautiful. I saw a shooting star once. I figured there was no point in making a wish. I didn't think it would ever come true." Buffy was saying, when she looked at Spike with a serious expression on her face. "For the first time, I'm actually glad I moved here." Spike smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.

"So am I, pet. I was lost before you came into my life. As corny as that sounds." He replied and Buffy gave him a smile.

"I know the feeling." She rested her head back on his chest and held him tighter.

* * *

They walked into the house later that night and were greeted by Giles, who was still awake. "How was your evening?" He asked and Buffy and Spike looked at each other before looking back at Giles.

"It was good." She said and Spike agreed.

"Yeah, we'll just be heading up to bed now. Getting a bit knackered." Spike said as he faked a yawn and Buffy nodded. They didn't wait for Giles to say anything else as they both went upstairs and into Spike's room. He closed the door once they were inside and grabbed her as he attacked her lips. They kissed with all the passion they had for each other and pulled away when they both needed to breathe. "Stay with me tonight." Spike said to her.

"What about Giles?" She asked and Spike moved to her ear.

"We can be very quiet." He whispered which caused Buffy to smile.

"Maybe you can, but I can't make any promises." Spike smiled also as he led her to his bed. They both undressed and lay under the covers. Spike pulled Buffy closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to her and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Spike smiled and gave her another kiss on the lips. They both suddenly realized how tired they were. Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest and he had his arms around her as they both soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Buffy and Spike were at school a week later and they were making out in front of his locker. She pulled away when she needed to breathe. "Do you really think we should be doing this here?" She asked and he only smiled.

"I've had a long, hard day." He said huskily as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch. "You see what I mean." Buffy gave him a smile also and then squeezed him, which caused him to let out a moan. "Bloody hell, Buffy. Warn a bloke before you do that." She kept the smile on her face as she started to kiss him again. Spike moaned into her mouth, when they heard a voice behind them.

"God, do you two have to be so horny? Get a room or something." Spike turned around to glare at Cordelia for interrupting them. He then had a smile on his face.

"Are you jealous, princess? I know you have a thing for me, but I just don't think of you that way." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"You wish, Spike. I could care less about your horny self. Just thought I should mention that your ex is looking for you and she's not happy." Spike sighed.

"When is she ever? Thanks for the heads up, gorgeous." He told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes again as she walked away. Spike turned back to Buffy, who had a confused look on her face. She decided to speak up about something that has been bothering her.

"Okay, what is with you two? Did you guys date or something?" Spike laughed at that.

"I can't stand the bloody chit. Why would I want to date her?" He wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know. You argue way too much, like you have a past or something." Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided that he would have to be honest with her.

"This isn't something I like talking about, but I feel that you should know. We never dated, but we did sleep together." Buffy raised her eyebrows at his news.

"You and Cordy slept together? When did this happen?" She asked.

"It was years ago and it only happened that one time. I guess there's no easy way to say this, but Cordelia was actually my first." Buffy didn't know what to think about that.

"Wow, you actually lost your virginity to her? What happened after that?" She wondered and Spike was relieved that she didn't seem to be mad.

"We both agreed that it felt weird and decided that it wouldn't happen again. We were at a party and we may have had a little too much to drink. She was depressed about being dumped by her boyfriend and I guess we found comfort in each other. It didn't mean anything and we never told anyone.

Harris doesn't even know about it. I just like to tease her sometimes, but that's all it is. Are we okay?" Buffy could see the worried look on his face and gave him a smile.

"We're fine, Spike. I'm not gonna be mad about something that happened years ago. Did you not hear about my past? I'm just glad you decided to tell me. No secrets, okay?" Spike nodded and felt relieved as he kissed her on the lips. They were again interrupted after a few seconds.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Spike pulled away to see Drusilla standing there this time.

"Bollocks, can't a man snog his girl in peace? What do you want, Dru?" He said harshly and she gave him a pout.

"Spike, that's not nice. You've been a bad dog. Choosing the sunshine over your dark princess." Buffy rolled her eyes and again couldn't understand how Spike put up with her crazy self for years. Spike only smiled as he suddenly licked Buffy's neck and then looked back at Drusilla.

"I don't know, Dru. The sunshine tastes pretty good." Drusilla glared at him.

"This isn't over, Spike. You will come back to me." She said as she walked away from them. Spike shook his head and looked at Buffy.

"Tell me again why I didn't break up with her sooner?" He wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"Hell if I know. We'll just call it a moment of weakness." Spike nodded as he put his arm around Buffy.

"That must be it." He replied as they both walked to class together.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch and they were again making out. Their friends were pretty much used to seeing them do that by now, but that didn't mean they weren't still uncomfortable by the public display of affection. Willow was sitting next to Oz and Xander was just staring at the two lovebirds, no one knowing what to say. "Do they ever come up for air?" Oz said to Willow, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. This is the longest I think I have ever seen two people make out." Willow replied as she continued to watch her friends. They were interrupted by another voice.

"Damn, B. You're going to town." Buffy and Spike finally pulled away from each other at Faith's voice. Buffy gave an embarrassed smile when she noticed their audience.

"Sorry, guess we got carried away there." She said and Faith shrugged as she sat down next to Xander.

"Hey, it's cool. I just don't know how you can kiss him without gagging." Faith said with a smile and Spike glared at her.

"Don't knock it till you try it, sweetheart." Spike replied with a wink and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Please, bleach boy. You're really not my type." She told him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." He responded and Buffy smacked him on the arm.

"Can you not hit on other girls in front of me, please? Infact, don't hit on any other girls period." She said and Spike held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, won't be making that mistake again. You know you're the only one I want." Spike stated as he kissed her cheek.

"You better say that, mister." Buffy replied as she kissed him on the lips and they were back in their make out session. The others let out a groan.

"There they go again." Xander said and Faith had a smile on her face.

"Anyone have a watch, so we can time them? I think they have a world record." Xander took his watch off and gave it to Faith.

"You can keep it." He told her as she took it from him. He then stood up. "I'm gonna go look for Cordy. Catch you guys later." He said as he walked away from the table. Faith shrugged and turned back to look at Buffy and Spike, who were still going at it. She then looked and noticed that Oz and Willow were now making out also. She raised her eyebrows at both of the couples.

"Unbelievable," she said to herself. She let out a sigh as a frown formed on her face. Faith sometimes wished she could be that open, but she knew it would be harder for her. She really hated being in a secret relationship. She then had a determined look on her face. It wouldn't be a secret for much longer. Not if she had anything to say about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So, I hear you slept with Spike." Buffy said to Cordelia after school and she looked at Buffy, with a surprised expression on her face.

"Bastard, I can't believe he told you about that." She stated and Buffy shrugged.

"I kinda bugged him about it. I could tell that something happened. It's not a big deal." Cordy raised her eyebrows.

"Not a big deal? It's Spike for crying out loud. He's so repulsive; I don't want anyone to know about that. You haven't said anything to Xander, have you?" Buffy noticed the fear on the other girl's face and shook her head.

"Of course I didn't, it's not my place to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that I know. I swear I won't tell anyone." She said and Cordelia sighed in relief.

"Thanks, that's the last thing I need." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Don't mention it." She said as Cordelia got what she needed from her locker and after giving Buffy a smile, she walked out of the school. Buffy watched her go, when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, Spike and Cordy? Have to admit I never would have guessed." Buffy turned to see Faith standing there. "I think I just lost all respect for him." Faith said and Buffy let out a sigh.

"She's not so bad. Don't say anything, they're weird about that." Faith nodded as she moved closer to Buffy.

"I won't say anything; I have my own problems to deal with." Buffy was confused at the look she saw on Faith's face and wondered what problems she could be talking about. She was about to say something else, when Tara walked by them and Buffy noticed Faith giving the other girl a look. Tara saw the look and turned away as she kept walking. "I'll talk to you later." Faith said to Buffy as she went after Tara. Buffy wondered what was going on. She wasn't normally a nosy person, but she followed after Faith anyway.

* * *

Faith caught up to Tara outside and they seemed to be having a conversation. Buffy couldn't tell what they were saying, but she noticed that Tara had tears in her eyes. Faith then moved closer and kissed Tara on the lips and the other girl kissed her back. Buffy was surprised and had no idea about that. They pulled away from each other after a few seconds and Faith turned to see Buffy there looking at them. "Well, I guess the secret's out." She said and Buffy took a few seconds before she spoke.

"Sorry, I was curious. So, you two are together?" Faith nodded and looked at Tara, who was staring at the ground. She then looked back at Buffy and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, for a few months now." Faith looked at her girlfriend and raised her head up, so she wasn't staring at the ground anymore. "Hey, no need to be shy. We can trust her." She said to Tara and then turned back to Buffy. "No one knows about us." Faith explained. "They probably wouldn't understand. I already get treated like a freak as it is and I won't have Tara go through that. No matter how much we love each other." She said as she wrapped her arms around the other girl and kissed the top of her head. Buffy could tell how much they really cared about each other. She has never seen this side of Faith before.

"You guys shouldn't have to hide your relationship." Buffy told them and Faith nodded.

"We don't plan on it for long. It's not fair to her. She wants to tell people, I was the one that decided against it. I realize that I don't care anymore. I don't care what anyone thinks." Faith explained and Buffy had a smile on her face.

"That's good; you shouldn't care what anyone thinks. I gave up on caring a long time ago." Buffy then looked at Tara, who has remained quiet the whole time. "Have you told Xander about this?" She asked and Tara shook her head.

"He...He doesn't know. I was too scared to tell him." She said finally speaking up.

"Xander's your brother; he'll love you no matter what." Buffy stated and Tara gave her a small smile.

"I know he will. I'm not afraid to tell him anymore." Faith smiled also and put her arm around Tara.

"Yeah, at least I know my family could care less. Dawny already knows and she's cool with it, I tell that kid everything. She practically worships me, so it's all good." Buffy smiled again and wished she could have a little sister to share things with. "Thanks for being so cool about this, Buffy. I know that it would be easier to tell our friends now and if they can't accept it, then they're not good friends to begin with." Buffy nodded and Faith gave her another smile. "I'm really glad that you're with Spike. I think you've been really good for him and I can't tell you how much I'm grateful he's not with that psycho anymore." Buffy laughed.

"Tell me about it. What the hell did he ever see in her?" Buffy still wondered and Faith shrugged.

"Probably a nice rack." Buffy laughed again and then looked at her chest, which she never thought was that big.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have that." Faith looked Buffy up and down and let another smile form on her face.

"I don't know, B. It's pretty nice from where I'm standing." Buffy blushed at Faith's comment and Tara playfully smacked her on the arm. Faith held up her hands in surrender like Spike did earlier. They were more alike than they thought. "I'm just saying. You know I only wanna look at you, baby." Faith stated as she gave Tara a kiss on the lips and Tara smiled when she pulled away.

"I would hope so." She replied and Buffy had to smile at how cute they were together. They started kissing again and Buffy took that as her cue to leave. She decided to give the couple some privacy as she went back into the school to meet up with Spike.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Wow, I never would have guessed that about Faith. Not that I have a problem with it or anything." Spike said as they walked on the beach together. "That would explain why she never hit on me." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Not every girl hits on you, Spike. You're not that special." She said with a smile and Spike glared at her.

"You're gonna get it, missy." Buffy then took off running, with Spike chasing after her. She laughed as Spike tackled her from behind. They fell to the ground and Spike got on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head and smiled. "You surrender, love?" Buffy looked into his eyes.

"Always," she whispered and the game was soon forgotten as Spike lowered his lips to hers. They kissed until they both needed to breathe. Spike then rested his head on hers.

"God, I love you." He said with so much emotion in his voice. "You're the best bloody thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" Buffy nodded and felt tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way. I don't know what I would do without you." Spike let her arms go and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Let's not find out, pet. I already know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He told her and Buffy nodded again. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"I feel that way, too. I love you so much." Spike kissed her again, with all the love and passion he felt for her.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked into the house later that night. They walked to the living room and were about to head upstairs, when Buffy suddenly stopped. Spike stopped also to see what was wrong and noticed that his father was sitting in the living room with another man. The look on Buffy's face told him who the other man was. "Dad?" She said in a shaky voice. She didn't expect to see him so soon. The two older men stood up when they noticed the kids walk in. Buffy still couldn't believe that her father was there. "You came back?" She asked a little unsure. A part of her believed that he would never come back. Giles walked over to Spike.

"I think we should let them talk." Spike nodded and was about to walk away, when Buffy grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, I want you to stay." Buffy said as she turned back to her father. "You're back early; did everything go okay in New York?" Hank nodded and thought about what he would tell his daughter.

"Yes, everything's fine. I actually only returned to get a few things and then I would be going back." Buffy nodded also and Spike noticed the sad look on her face.

"So, you just stopped by to check up on me?" She said with hope in her voice that her father cared enough to visit her, but Hank just shook his head.

"You don't understand, Buffy. When I say I'm going back, I mean indefinitely. I'll be moving to New York, I was transferred there." Buffy was shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're...You're never coming back?" Hank shook his head again.

"There would be no need to. You would be coming with me. I came here to take you back to the house, so you could pack your belongings. We leave the day after tomorrow." Buffy was surprised again and then grew angry.

"What? I can't move to New York. This isn't fair; I have a life here now. A life I actually like, you can't just keep moving me around until you find a place that works for you." Hank was startled by his daughter's attitude. Spike held Buffy's hand tighter and also became angry. He just found her and there was no way he was letting this man take her away from him. He didn't care if he was her father. He wasn't a good one and he could never take care of her.

"This isn't a discussion, Buffy. You're going with me and that's final. You have no say in this until you turn 18. Get your stuff and let's go." Hank told her and Buffy shook her head.

"No, I'm not going." She said as she squeezed Spike's hand tighter this time. Hank rolled his eyes and didn't have time to deal with a child right now. Spike didn't know what to do and looked at his father.

"Dad, do something. You can't let him take her." He pleaded and Giles didn't know what to say. Hank looked at Spike and finally noticed how Buffy was clinging to him.

"What's this about?" He asked and Buffy looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"I'm with Spike, dad. We've been seeing each other recently. We're in love and I'm not leaving him. I like it here." Hank seemed to be angry at that.

"This is not why I brought you here. I didn't bring you here, so you could be with this punk and go back to your old ways." Spike felt like hitting him, when Giles finally spoke up.

"I assure you, Mr. Summers. My son has been good for your daughter and she has been good for him. It wouldn't be right to separate them." Hank turned his glare on Giles.

"You're supposed to be the adult, Mr. Giles. How could you let this happen? She's just a child." Spike then couldn't take anymore.

"She's not a child. She's more than that, but you wouldn't know anything about her. You abandoned her here when she needed you the most and now you're going to take her away from the one home that she feels comfortable in? What kind of father are you, mate?" Spike stated and was satisfied by the look Hank had on his face.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I will not stand here and be insulted by a teenager! We're going, Buffy." He stated as he grabbed her other hand, but she pulled away from him and moved closer to her boyfriend. She looked into her father's cold eyes and said what was on her mind.

"You don't want me to live with you. If you did, you never would have brought me here in the first place. You could have taken me with you when you had the chance, but you didn't because you didn't want me around. You're only here now to make yourself look good. I know I screwed up, but that doesn't mean you should hate me for of it. A father is supposed to love his children no matter what mistakes they make. You gave up on me a long time ago and I'm only 16-years-old. You just wanted to forget about everything after mom died, including me. It is not my fault she died and it's not fair for you to blame me for something that I had no control over. I love you, daddy. That will never change, but I have a new life here. I'm doing better and I have real friends and a boyfriend that really cares about me. I won't let you take that away." Spike was proud of Buffy as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Giles stepped forward and looked at Hank.

"I would be willing to let Buffy stay here. We don't mind having her around. We won't need anything from you. All you have to do is accept it." Hank thought about it and realized that she would be getting in his way if she came to New York with him. She seemed to be happier here, even if he didn't believe she was dating the right man. He supposed she could do worse. He wasn't in the mood to argue anymore and just nodded.

"Fine, she can stay here. I don't want you to call me saying how difficult she is. She's your responsibility now." Giles nodded and Spike was relieved along with Buffy, even though she still felt hurt by what he was saying.

"I'm sure we wouldn't have a problem." Giles said and Hank looked back at Buffy.

"Goodbye, Buffy. I don't want you to call me to say that you change your mind. This is your choice and you're going to have to live with it." He stated and Buffy nodded.

"I think I'll manage." Hank nodded also and after giving her one more look, he walked away and out of the house. Spike sighed in relief when he was gone and grabbed Buffy in a hug, kissing the top of her head. He was so terrified that he was about to lose her. He knew that he would never let her go, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sure you guys weren't expecting this to end already, but I just ran out of ideas. I really do like what I did with this story though and I'm glad ya'll liked it also. Hope you like the last chapter!

**Chapter 18**

Buffy and Spike were lying on his bed, Buffy with her head on his chest. She had tears coming down her face and Spike had his arms around her in comfort. She finally calmed down a bit and looked up at him. "Promise me you'll never leave." Spike's heart was breaking when he heard the fear in her voice. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I promise, sweetheart. I'll never leave you." Buffy nodded and closed her eyes. Spike could tell that she was exhausted as she soon drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Just rest now, everything will be okay." He really hoped it would. He got up after a few minutes and moved away, making sure not to wake her. He left his room and headed downstairs to find his father in the kitchen. Giles looked up at him when he walked in.

"How is she?" He asked and Spike rubbed his eyes before he answered.

"She finally fell asleep." Giles nodded and Spike looked at him. "Thank you, dad. For letting her stay here. I don't know what I would have done if he took her away." Spike said and Giles nodded again.

"I couldn't let that happen. She would be better off here. I know how much you love her, son. I could never deny you that. This is the first time I have ever really seen you happy." Giles told him.

"She means everything to me. I never knew I could love anything this much." Giles smiled as he placed his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you, William. You're turning into a good man. I know your mother would have been proud also." Spike nodded and felt a little choked up.

"I really hope so. I wish she could be here." He stated and Giles agreed.

"Yes, so do I." They both remained silent after that.

* * *

Everyone found out the truth about Faith and Tara the next day at school and they were all okay with it. Xander was surprised at first, but he soon accepted it just like everyone else. They were all sitting together at lunch, when Drusilla walked over to them. Buffy glared at the dark haired girl and wondered what she wanted now. She only smiled at them. "This is nice, like one big happy family. It's enough to make me want to hurl." Buffy rolled her eyes and Faith stood up.

"Bitch, I'll give you something to hurl at." She said as she was about to attack her, when Spike grabbed her and sat her back down.

"Don't do anything stupid. She's not worth it." He stated and Faith nodded as she tried to calm down. Tara grasped her girlfriend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, which put a smile on the brunette's face. Buffy then looked at Drusilla.

"Did you want something? I think the skanks sit somewhere else." She said and Drusilla glared at her.

"I should be very cross with you." Buffy laughed this time.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Look, you need to get over this. Spike's not with you anymore, deal with it and find someone else that will put up with your craziness." Spike smiled at his girl and Drusilla wasn't amused.

"You're all wet, deary." Drusilla said as she grabbed Buffy's bottle of water and dumped it on her head. She smiled and Buffy stood up all drenched as she glared at the other girl.

"Alright, that's it." Buffy said as she punched Drusilla in the face. Drusilla touched her cheek and then yelled as she grabbed Buffy's hair. Buffy did the same and they both started to fight each other. The guys then stood up and tried to stop it. Xander grabbed Buffy and pulled her away, while Spike grabbed Drusilla. Buffy was struggling in his arms and he didn't think he would be able to hold her for much longer.

"Buffy, calm down already. She's not worth getting in trouble over." Buffy stopped and Xander let her go. She saw Drusilla stop struggling in Spike's arms also. He then pushed her away from him and grew angry.

"You really are a crazy bitch. I don't know how I put up with you for as long as I did. Stay the hell away from us, you got that? I swear, Dru. You come near her again and you will regret it." He moved back to Buffy as they both glared at Drusilla. She only stared at Spike, with a hurt look on her face.

"My poor Spike. You're so lost, not even I can help you now." She stated as she walked away from them. Spike sighed and turned back to Buffy.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Buffy was touched at his concern and shook her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Faith walked over to them, with a huge smile on her face.

"Couldn't have done it better myself, B." Buffy smiled as Spike took her hand. She then turned her smile on him.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked and she nodded. Spike looked at the others. "We'll see you guys later." He said as he pulled Buffy away and out of the school.

* * *

"I can't believe you drove two hours to bring me here." Buffy was saying as they got out of his car, when they made it to their destination. "Does Giles know about this?" Spike nodded as they started to walk.

"He said it would be okay. We both think you need this. Besides, I would like to meet the woman that brought you into the world." Buffy gave him a smile as they finally got to the tombstone. She then felt tears in her eyes when she stared at her mother's grave. She placed the flowers down that she picked up and traced the name on the headstone.

"Hey, mom. It's me, but I guess you already knew that. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately and that I missed your birthday, but a lot of things have happened." She said as she looked at Spike, who gave her a smile. She smiled in return and looked back at the grave. "I'm doing better now, I'm really trying. I hope that when I get older, I'll be someone that you could be proud of. I know I have a lot to make up for. I miss you, mom. I just wish you could still be here. This is, Spike. He's my boyfriend and I know that you would have liked him. He's a really great guy and he's going to take good care of me, so you don't have to worry." Buffy wiped at her eyes and touched the tombstone one more time. "I love you." She whispered as she stood up and grabbed Spike's hand. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She turned teary eyes on him and he then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled when he pulled away. "Thank you for this, Spike. I mean that, thank you for everything." Spike tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I should be thanking you." He said to her and this time, she gave him a kiss.

"It's your turn now. I would like to meet the woman that brought you into the world." Spike hasn't visited his mother's grave in a while, but he knew that it was time. He nodded and they walked back to his car. They got in and drove back to Sunnydale. Both finally being at peace in their lives. They knew that as long as they had each other, they would be able to accomplish anything. And that's exactly what they did.

**The End**

Well, that's my corny ending. I really didn't know what else to do with this, so I figured I should just end it. I'm glad ya'll liked this one. I really did enjoy writing it and this is definitely not the last you guys will see of me. I swear, I have so many ideas in my head that it's not even funny. So, I'll have a new story in pretty soon. Thanks again for all the reviews!


End file.
